The Ultimate Wedding
by Brseitz
Summary: A super fast Hedgehog hero (No, not Sonic) is getting married to someone he hasn't seen in over fifty years. This is my first fanfiction, so no negativity. Shadmaria


**DISCLAIMER: The characters within this story are property of SEGA and Sonic Team. Jack is a derivative of Shard "Jack" the Metal Sonic from Archie Comic Publications Inc.**

**The Ultimate Wedding**

The bright light of the sun shone in the middle of a church in the heart of Station Square as a black and red Mobian slipped in an all-white tuxedo. He is known as Shadow the Hedgehog, or 'The Ultimate Lifeform,' and today was his wedding day. He turned around to look at himself in the full-length mirror that sat in the room. He had to admit he looked good in white. He had tried numerous times to comb his quills down, but it refused to be tamed, so he gave up and left it how it usually was. But he knew that his bride wouldn't mind. She had once told him that she preferred it this way.

There was, however, a small issue with the suit he was wearing… it was too tight for his taste. He turned slightly annoyed at the human boy behind him. "Are you sure this is all they had that fits?" he asked.

Chris chuckled. "Actually, Shadow, you said it was the only one that fit you."

"Well, I know it was one of us," he replied with a smirk. "No matter. It's too late to change now; else we'd have to cancel." He took a deep breath and adjusted his tie.

Jack, an old robot friend of his, walked over to stand next to him. He was going to be the best man (or in his case the best bot), and he knew how nervous and excited he was about it. "You have nothing to worry about, Shadz," said the robot, knowing exactly what was on his friend's mind.

He looked over at Jack. "I know, but hey… if this was your wedding day, you'd be nervous, too."

"You do have a point, Faker," Sonic jumped in, "but really. What's to be afraid of? Eggman's locked up, Omega's guarding the church, and I don't need to be Silver to see what the future will be like. I know you two will be happy together."

Shadow smiled, knowing he was right. "Thanks, Blue Hedgehog." The rivalry between those two had long eased off. They were practically family, and soon they would be, in a sense, brothers-in-law.

The blue hedgehog then looked at the clock. "Well, I'm off to get the bride. See ya at the altar."

* * *

On the other side of the church, Maria the Hedgehog, also known as Maria Robotnik, was being fussed over as Amy and Rouge tried to make her perfect. The white bat was trying to do a few final adjustments on her dress, while the pink hedgehog was doing her hair. Neither of them seemed to be satisfied whenever it seemed they were done, and so it was taking a very long time to get ready.

"You guys, I'm sure I look fine," the blonde hedgehog girl insisted once again, but her friends didn't listen and continued their work. She smiled and gently shook her head out of pleasure.

"If you move, we have to start all over!" Amy warned.

Maria instantly stopped moving. She knew that if she had to start over, they would be in there for hours. She turned her eyes to the bat down by her feet. "Are you almost done down there, Rouge?"

"Just a few stitches," she replied, "and I'll be done with the best wedding dress you'll ever see. I'm calling it, 'The Undying Angel.'"

Maria smiled. The name fit rather well.

"You don't look nervous at all," Amy commented.

The yellow Mobian almost shrugged, but knew better now. "I am, trust me," she said. "But I've been dreaming of this day for years, so I'm more excited than nervous. Besides, what's there to worry about?"

She was right. While there were a billion little things to get anxious over, she wasn't the least bit concerned over anything going wrong between her and Shadow. The two of them shared a bond so strong, and after all they had been through and all they lost, it seemed only right that they were there to support eachother.

"What you should be worried about is when you guys have kids," said Rouge.

"Oh, shut up, Batgirl," Maria teased.

"You first, Blondie," the white Mobian replied with a laugh and stepped back to admire her work.

"Nah, I made it crooked," Amy complained, going back to start on Maria's hair all over again. The yellow hedgehog sighed and stood as still as possible, daydreaming about walking down that aisle with Shadow waiting for her.

* * *

**(Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, Maria was Shadow's only childhood friend, who lived roughly fifty years ago in Space Colony ARK. She is also Dr. Eggman's cousin. She died saving Shadow's life long ago, and because of a promise he made her on her deathbed, he saved the planet from utter destruction… at least twice. In my reality, Eggman accidentally brought her back to life as Sonic's 'twin sister,' but that's another story.)**

* * *

Amy carefully placed the final touch on Maria… a tiara that also held the veil in place. "Alright, you're finally ready," she announced, taking a step back to admire their work.

Rouge circled Maria, making sure she was absolutely perfect. Finally she nodded, very pleased with herself, and went to stand next to the pink Mobian.

"Thanks so much you guys," said Maria in awe of herself in the mirror. "I would never have looked this amazing without your help."

"Oh, it was nothing," the two girls both said at the same time. The three of them laughed, and just then, Maria's 'twin brother' Sonic walked into the room.

"Are you girls just about- Whoa!" He cut himself off, seeing Maria standing before him in her wedding dress, looking more beautiful than she had ever been before. "You guys really outdid yourselves this time," he added, walking forward to get a better look at her. Maria stayed still and allowed her brother to see what Amy and Rouge had done. When he was done, he would have given her a hug, would it not ruin the hours of hard work.

"Is it time?" asked the girl.

Sonic nodded, smiling. "It's time."

"Well then… let's do it to it."

"Hey, that's my line."

Maria giggled softly in response.

* * *

Shadow waited patiently at the altar, watching as his friends gathered and chatted amongst themselves. He didn't allow his nerves to show on his face, but he knew that that would all change once he saw her.

The GUN agent took deep breathes to calm himself. He glanced over at his friends for support. Chris and Jack, who were both standing beside him, each gave him a smile to relax him. He smiled in thanks, and when he turned his head back around, he was faced with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Maria's long golden hair fell in loose curls down her back, the shorter parts in the front hanging just above her shoulders. Her veil mostly covered her face, but he could tell that she had little to no make-up on, as to not ruin her already lovely face. Her dress was amazing. The skirt fell to the ground in a waterfall of white ruffles, with a few ribbons of silver cascading down the front. It was sleeveless, while also very modest. If Shadow had to choose one word to describe her, it would be 'perfect.'

As Cream's mother played on the organ nearby, the hedgehog girl started her walk down the aisle, with Sonic by her side in place of where her father would normally be. She looked up at her Shadow the Hedgehog waiting there for her, and she knew that this was it. This was the day that she truly made herself one with the flame of her life.

Once they reached the altar, Sonic gave Maria's hand one more squeeze before taking his place beside Shadow. He and Maria turned to face eachother and Knuckles, who as it turned out had a license to wed, stood beside them and cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered here today in the prescience of God to bear witness to the union of two of our greatest. Two heroes who, like all of us, have lost a great deal in our struggle against Eggman… but also, they have shown us all that miracles do happen, and love is far stronger than any Chaos Emerald will ever be.

"It is by their selflessness that we can enjoy this moment, and we have nothing but thanks for their actions and for letting us join them on their happiest of days. Without further ado, it is my great pleasure to unite Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria Robotnik in holy matrimony. If anyone here has any reason against this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

All was quiet, and no one soul objected. The only sound emitting through the church was that of a cricket.

Espio looked next to him to see that the sound came from Charmy Bee rubbing his legs together (he was part cricket on his father's side). "Show-off," he muttered.

The red echidna sighed in relief as he continued. "Shadow, do you choose Maria to be your partner in life, promising to love and cherish her through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and all other challenges you may face for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he replied and focused his eyes on his bride.

Knuckles then turned to her. "Maria, do you choose Shadow to be your partner in life, promising to love and cherish him through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and all other challenges you may face for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered and focused her eyes on her groom.

"Now, join your hands to show that you are joined together in love," the red one instructed.

The two did as told, not taking their eyes off the other for a second.

"You have for each other a gold ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." Knuckles then signaled to Tails.

The yellow fox hovered over to them and lowered the cushion beside them. On it were the wedding rings.

Shadow took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today." As he spoke, he slid the wedding ring on Maria's finger, right next to her engagement ring.

Maria took the other, and she recited her speech. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." As she spoke, she slid the ring on his finger.

"And now, I ask that you recite your vows to one another," Knuckles told them.

By long tradition, the groom spoke first. "Maria, I love you and I know that this love is from God. Because of this, I want to be your husband so that we might serve Christ together. Through all of the uncertainties and trials of the present and future, I promise to be faithful to you and love you. I promise to guide and protect you as Christ does His church for as long as we both shall live. God's Word gives us the perfect example of this love in Christ's death for the Church. I shall try always, with God's help, to show you this same kind of love, for I know that in His sight, we will both be one."

Then it was the bride's turn. "Shadow, I love you, and I know you love me. I am confident that God has chosen you to be my husband. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me the helpmeet God designed especially for you, and in confidence I will submit myself unto your headship as unto our Lord. Therefore, I pledge myself to you as an obedient, faithful and loving wife. Whither thou goes I will go, whither thou lodges I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people and thy God my God."

Knuckles then spoke the final words. "Those whom God hath joined together in love let no man, Mobian, or pack of robots put asunder. These two souls have consented together in Holy wedlock, and have proven the same before God and this company of witnesses. They have given their love, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands. And so, by the power vested in me by His name…"

'At last,' Shadow thought, 'now nothing can separate us.'

'This is it,' Maria thought, 'the beginning of forever.'

"…I hereby pronounce this couple husband and wife. You many now kiss your bride." Knuckles concluded.

Shadow lifted the veil that covered Maria's face, snuck his hand around her waist, and slowly pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Jack smiled at his now married friends. "Ah, Master Gerald," he said quietly, "I wish you could see this…"

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, the red echidna smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he declared, "it is my great honor to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The massive crowd stood as one and began to cheer, roaring with delight and good will. The newlyweds walked down the aisle and toward the door, which would lead them to where the reception banquet awaited. The rice throwing began. Thousands of tiny white grains showered them, getting into their hair and clothing. Laughter joined with the cheering, even Shadow and Maria laughed.

"Hey, Shadow! Enjoy your future! It's gonna be great!"

The black hedgehog was not sure who said that, but it did sound a lot like Sonic.

What joy… What love… This was a day to be remembered.

* * *

**(Final Considerations: this is actually supposed to be an extended version to an epilogue of another fanfiction I'm working on. More details to come. Also, this is my first publishing, so please do not comment anything too negative.)**


End file.
